Balloon transport system
The Balloon Transport System or Hot Air Balloon is one of several modes in RuneScape. During the , it can be used for travel between two locations. After the quest is complete, four more locations are available to be unlocked by completing respective journeys to those locations. The track " " plays during the journey. Requirements There are currently six locations that can be flown to, each needing a specific type of and level to attempt the flight. The player may '''not' carry over 40 kilograms'' of when using the balloon. This weight limit does not include the log used to make the journey. After completing the quest, a player can travel between and . To unlock the four new routes, a player must first start from Entrana with the required new logs, and navigate successfully through three screens to a new destination. Crashing the balloon will result in the loss of the remaining logs, and the need to start again in Entrana with a new set of logs. Once a destination is unlocked, players may travel there from any other unlocked location, using fewer logs, and without navigating the three screens. Note: For each of the 4 new routes that is unlocked, a player receives 2,000 . Going back to to unlock the other destinations requires 1 . Each Firemaking level requirement can be boosted. Ballooning See the quest for a review of flying a balloon. * Each control always moves one "space" forward (horizontally to the right), and either up, down, or without change in altitude. ** Drop sandbag: moves up two spaces (UP 2). ** Burn log: moves up one space (UP 1). ** Relax: moves straight forward with no change in altitude (RIGHT). ** Pull normal rope: moves down one space (DOWN 1). ** Pull red rope: moves down two spaces (DOWN 2). ** Bail: bails out the player from the balloon flight. (Note: "Crashes" east of and west of .) Destinations There are six locations the balloons can fly to: , , , , , and the . and are available after completing the quest. Entrana is also the main entry point to unlock routes to new locations. A player must start at the Entrana site carrying the appropriate . For the first trip, a player needs to navigate through three screens avoiding birds, clouds, buildings, trees, and other hazards. Once the player completes the journey, the subsequent trips do not require navigation, and the trip requires only one log of the appropriate type. If you log out during one of these screens, you will have to get new logs and start over. Crafting Guild balloon map.png|Location of the Crafting Guild balloon Taverley balloon map.png|Location of the Taverley balloon Entrana balloon map.png|Location of the Entrana balloon Varrock balloon map.png|Location of the Varrock balloon Castle Wars balloon map.png|Location of the Castle Wars balloon Tree Gnome Stronghold balloon map.png|Location of the Grand Tree balloon Future destinations * There are several rocks that look exactly like the balloon landing sites before completing . * In the , there is a snow or ice covered stone landing pad rock in the north-east. Walkthrough The following sections show one of several possible methods to get to the final destination. Entrana * is the starting point for the quest, where a player begins the construction of the balloon transport system. *The Entrana balloon is located north-west of the dock, and just north of the . *As a starting point, there are no screen routes available for Entrana. *Unlocked upon the completion of Enlightened Journey, subsequent trips to Entrana require one . *Requires level 20. *Entrana contains the (for making s via ), spawn points for , and a (for collecting ), making it a popular location for . *'Note:' and are not allowed on Entrana, including s. Taverley * was made available during the quest, and the screen routes are available at the . *The Taverley balloon is located south of the , north-west from , and is on the island with the . *Initial requirement is 10 normal , subsequent trips to require one normal log. *Requires level 20. Crafting Guild * Initial requirement is 10 , subsequent trips to require one oak log. * The Crafting Guild balloon is located just north of the Crafting Guild, and south-west of . * Requires level 30. Varrock *Initial requirement is 10 , subsequent trips to require 1 willow log *Requires level 40. *The Varrock balloon is located east of , just south of the , and north-west of the . Castle Wars *Initial requirement is 10 , subsequent trips to require one yew log. *Requires level 50. *The Castle Wars balloon is located just north-east of , and west of . Grand Tree * The is where most of the s live. It is located in the north-east section of the . * The balloon landing site is just south-east of the main entrance. This site is close to all the s and services of the , two s, both a tree and fruit tree patch, and the . * It has close access to a and . * Initial requirement is three , subsequent trips to the require one magic log. * Requires level 60. * Note: The third screen of this path is very graphically intensive and may cause your game client to freeze/disconnect, forcing you to go back to Entrana and start over. It is still possible to complete the path though. Turn your graphic settings to "Minimum" and be patient on the final screen, as the game will likely freeze momentarily after every couple of moves. It is recommended to bring extra sets of logs with you to save time. Uses of the balloon transport system There is a maximum requirement (40 kg) that acts as a slight disadvantage of the balloon transport system. The main uses of the balloon transport system are in combination with the use of a teleport to for banking. Typical trips start at Castle Wars bank, which has an entry to the balloon transport system close by. A trip can also start at if a player teleports there by using a (the balloon is just north-east). Each balloon transport system destination has a crate which may be used to store up to 100 logs of each kind listed below. The logs may be brought noted to the crate for faster deposits. All the crates share the same inventory of logs. Examples of round trips to balloon transport system destinations, and possible activities are presented in the table below: As one example, a player can equip , a , an , and at , leaving one inventory space free: *Craft at the , which is also right next to the balloon. You could also use the just a little farther away, but its maze means a lot more running. *Step back out of the earth altar, and cut oak logs near the Sawmill. Turn them into s, but leave one space free. Planks weigh less than logs, so even a full load is doable with minor weight-reducing items, such as the Boots of lightness or . *Fly to and bank. Repeat as needed for a much faster way to get both oak planks for , and that always-tiring experience, using less time and running energy than other plank or Runecrafting options. Alternatively, players may stock up on willow logs in advance, and use a rather than a yew log to return to Castle Wars. Another use for the transport system is that it is a requirement for , as it requires you to use the Grand Tree route to start the quest. See also * * * Category:Transportation